rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Revenants
Login Issues? Any one else having login issues or are unable to watch the video after loging in... like last year 1-10 01:42, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Log out and back in, it worked for me. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 01:57, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Damn thing wont even let me sign in now! 1-10 01:59, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Huh, weird. I really do hate how it seems almost every new episode, the site crashes due to so many people trying to access it. You'd think that Rooster Teeth would have upgraded their software or whatever, yeah now a computer person here, to accommodate the masses that want their new episode. :P [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 02:02, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Finaly signed in, now have to wait for HD to load...1-10 It will probably load for 5 minutes then tell you the episode is unavailable. I tried replaying it and haven't been able to get it back up since. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 02:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Waited for this day for so long... now i still have to wait... 1-10 02:08, May 29, 2012 (UTC) meh i got in fine, the video itself isn't lagging as bad as the site Grif was here (talk) 02:07, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Lucky. 1-10 02:08, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Carolina ignoring Washington I'm curious as to why Carolina didn't seem to achknowledge Washington in this episode. I could instantly smell a twist for the future. But maybe I'm just being over observant. They may have conversed off screen. But did anyone else notice this? Mr.Orange 14:41, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I really didn't see an instance where they were needed to talk. They were under attack, so rather than talking that will be their first priority. The only times Carol and Wash saw each other was when Wash came in, saying they couldn't hold out much longer. And Carol went to take care of it. Then when Carol told them it was time for them to leave, neither of those times could they have really gotten into a conversation. In my opinion, you're just being over observant. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 15:02, May 29, 2012 (UTC) okay I remembered watching the vid, he was watching a clip from part 3 of grifball expnsion, and he does say heretic and slipspace (slipspace being a bit crackled as delta shows up) should I add that as well? Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 17:58, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, I suppose that this does confirm that the Grifball series takes place in the same continuity of Red vs. Blue, just in the far past. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 18:35, May 29, 2012 (UTC) and for some reason grif shows up in double agent, maybe he's watching an online series by the same guys who do RvB....SERIESCEPTION! :D Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 21:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Stu Stuman Stu Stuman is part of Grifball sidestories, The Best Red vs. Blue. Ever. Of All Time, and a couple of Red vs. Blue's PSAs. He appears in this episode when the insurrectionist watches the events of Grifball: Expansion through his TV. --Bron Hañda 23:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC) But he is not mentioned by his name, meaning his name is not Stu Stuman in the RvB series. The episode simply makes a cameo/visual reference to the Grifball series, which is not canon to the RvB series since it is a completely different series just made by the same company. The videos you mentioned are also non-canon, and Stu appeared as a one-off character in them. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) The Season 10 credits name the character as "Stu Stuman". That means Stu Stuman is the character's name in the RvB series. --Bron Hañda 00:04, August 1, 2013 (UTC) That's true but he still simply makes a cameo and is still apart of the Grifball universe. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:16, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Stu Staman is also voiced in the Red vs. Blue PSA: Game Changer. --Bron Hañda 00:14, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Again, he is still apart of the Grifball universe, not the RvB universe. In addition, the PSA was simply an advertisement to Halo 4's Ricochet. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:41, September 17, 2013 (UTC) The Red vs. Blue Facebook page says "New Red vs. Blue PSA tonight features two characters you haven't seen in a while!" This implies that the Rookie and the Commissioner are characters of the RvB universe. If two Giffball characters are canon, then Stu Stuman is canon. That by no means implies that they are from the RvB universe, alll it states is "two characters you haven't seen in a while". This is probably geared towards fans and viewers of the Grifball Saga. In addition, an implication doesn't mean a confirmation. Furthermore, PSAs are non-canon, so it doesn't make those characters canon. They simply made a cameo for a RvB PSA. Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:24, September 17, 2013 (UTC) The Grifball mini-series are part of the Red vs. Blue's Season 9 DVD. That is pretty conclusive evidence that the Grifball series are a spin-off of Red vs. Blue. --Bron Hañda 22:07, October 7, 2013 (UTC) How about this: because it's a spin-off, we create a page entitled "Grifball Series", containing info on the spin-off series, such as main characters and each mini-series, and links directing the user to the respective page on the Grifball wiki. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:15, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm cool with that. --Bron Hañda 16:37, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Even the Disc is labeled "''red vs. blue Team Slipspace: An Epic Grifball Saga''". --Bron Hañda 16:34, October 18, 2013 (UTC)